


Surfacing [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e14 Grace Under Pressure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long way to the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfacing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsHamill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MrsHamill).
  * Inspired by [Surfacing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050560) by [MrsHamill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill). 



> Alternate story link: [Surfacing](http://mckay-sheppard.livejournal.com/924748.html)
> 
> Cover art and audiobook version by Mific! 
> 
>  

**MP3 version: ******

Length: 00:35:43

File size: 33.2 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Surfacing.mp3)

********

**Audiobook version: ******

Length: 00:35:43

File size: 25.5 MB

Download:[Link to download page](http://mific.parakaproductions.com/Surfacing.m4b)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/surfacing)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for Podfic of Surfacing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904438) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
